User talk:General5 7/Archive 2
NEWS GROUP Yeah I think a news team would be cool. Idk if you got my message about swisherwiki, but if you didnt: please check out the world of warcraft wiki and look at the home skin. Nice huh? I am working with uberfuzzy trying to make a similar home skin for inheriwiki. It may seem a little pointless for a wiki this small, but I love graphic art and designing and I also love inheritance and believe that it deserves a home page as nice as the world of warcraft home page. I created a new wiki for two sole purposes: sandbox edits and wiki styling. Please tell anyone you know that is great at wiki code to contribute to some articles about wiki code. For example, if someone knows how to change background colors, tell them to make an article. If someone knows something specific about code, like how to make a news ticker, tell them to post the code for news tickers for other stylers to copy and paste. Hopefully over time the information on Swisherwiki will grow big enough that designers can come and learn to style a home page as cool as the world of warcraft page. If everybody out there knows just a little bit, alot of people contributing a little bit builds up to alot of cool info. Check it out and contribute what you can. I would also like to enlist you as an admin if that's alright. Swisherwiki: http://swisherwiki.wikia.com cool. i actually gave the wrong url in the hyper link above, woops, here is the correct url: http://swisher.wikia.com ye i know exactly what ill do. go to this website: www.tinyurl.com/baurfilm and look at the logo there on the home page. I will make a logo like that for inheriwiki news. You like? okay i uploaded it. cool i filled out an application. Um... did you check out Swisherwiki? k =) i feel so important lol. how do i authorize you as an admin on swisherwiki? alright. well ill figure it out. im working on a monaco for swisherwiki now Two things: :1. Shurtugal.com is down. I put this on the news page. :2. Please put a blurb about the news group on the main page along with a link. Let's try to draw some traffic. =) Swisherboy19 (Talk) 19:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 alright cool shurtugal.com back up New format I think that the site was better with a white and blue format...--Iner22 (talk)--check out Inheriwiki for more Inheritance Cycle information! 22:20, 19 August 2009 (UTC) holy moly what happened to the monaco??? Hey general if you did this.... its good but too bland... on swisherwiki, I discovered how to make the colors textures, and it looked really cool. I could texturize some dragon skin and upload it for you to use. I'll go ahead and change swisherwiki to a dragon skin monaco to show you wut i mean. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 23:40, 19 August 2009 (UTC)swisherboy19 yeah but i never got to finish. I dont understand css quite yet and it still has work, but I know that you know what you're doing. So, you could take the dragon skin images and make them look presentable on inheriwiki if you want. I just don't think that bright red and yellow really matches inheritance. It looks like a crayon box, not a magical land. (No offense). You think you could put it together? It'll take work, but I know you and Dannflow could figure it out. you think that's cool check out wowwikihttp://www.wowwiki.com AND (surprise) I finally figured out how to do it!!!!!!! It'll take ALOT of work though The deal is this: to make a website like wowwikis, with huge banners on the side and totally customized color schemes, you have to go into a program by Adobe called Fireworks. Adobe Fireworks is a CSS exporter - basically, you can design a website template in fireworks with tools similar to photoshop, then export it into CSS code. I have done this on youtube before, and if you have ever seen youtube pages that have banners and graphics integrated in them, well, they were most likely code altered in Fireworks. The good news: I own Adobe Fireworks and can get to work soon. The bad news: I have never used Fireworks, it just came in the package I bought from Adobe, so I will have to learn it first. =/ Dangit lol I own the Adobe CS4 Master Collection.... I love video editing and along the way of editing video I started picking up graphic design and now web design. I realized that Final Cut Express and Photoshop Elements and iWeb wasn't cutting it for me. Then, I came home one day and saw that the Adobe CS4 Master Collection was installed on my Mac as a birthday present. OMG i was so happy lol. So... yeah I have it all. I am familiar with Photoshop and somewhat familiar with After Effects and Premiere. I am now trying to learn Fireworks and Dreamweaver. Once I learn those, my aunt, a pro graphic designer who works for discovery (I told you about her, remember?) is going to teach me illustrator. By that point, I'll be familiar with all the video, graphic, and web programs. After that, all I have to learn is Soundbooth, which should be relatively easy to learn. And also flash, but flash is for interactive graphics, like DVD games which I don't really care for. Oh i forgot and In Design, but it has the same interface as fireworks and once I learn fireworks and illustrator I should be able to teach myself indesign. ah dangit. I just got an email from uberfuzzy saying that fireworks was a good idea, but that the CSS it exported was different that wiki CSS. However, he gave me the code to WOWwiks monaco, and I copied it and put it on Swisherwiki. From there, we can tweak it and change the colors and pictures to Inheritance colors and pictures =) yeah. im granting you admin rights on swisherwiki now so that you can tweak the WOW monaco. Yeah. You're an admin now =) ah i was wondering if you'd get that hint on the swisherwiki home page. lol thanks ill go ahead and put that on the home. ok well i have to go. i wont be back till late so feel free to do whatever you want to swisherwiki. also dannflow can do what he wants to. if he wants to change the monaco grant him administrator rights. It's not hard to do, just look it up on wikia help. Okey dokey, ttyl. well then ill make u a bureaucrat and dannflow an admin. =) gr... i cant figure out how to change those pictures on the sides. like i know how but it cuts my picture in half... alrighty. I'll do it when I can. Also today on my agenda is to grant you bureaucrat rights on swisherwiki. What's inherifanon? ok a logo is on inherifanon now heck ill join. like the logo? ok ill ping it and reupload it to inherifanon. put a blurb about inherifanon in the inheriwiki news and on the inheriwiki main page. okay. so.... how do i make a blog attached to Inheriwiki news? oooo thats cool. tyvm no i havent sorry. ive been very busy around the house. I am bbq-ing for some friends today =) i made 4 homemade sauces: mild, sweet, hot, and Alabama white (which i got from a recipe but the others i made myself). I also had to prepare some of the meat and clean a little bit =/ OKAY ITS DONE!!! I made the Inheriwiki fanon article... I actually made it an article not a blog... sorry... I added it to the ticker and to the "today's news" Wudda you mean inactive? I thought there was only 1... But there is only one url... oh. lol funny story: i must be going crazy. last night i dreamt i read book IV. the green rider was Roran's little sister, Morgan, and she kept in touch with the dragon through a green emerald. Turned out the green dragon had been hatched for years. Wow. I just want Paolini to release the 4th book and be done with it lol. yeah... HOLY SMOKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INHERITANCE BOOK 5!!!!!!! Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Look at shurtugal.com!!!!!! Question Just out of curiosity, what was wrong with the edits I made yesterday (before I had made this account) on the Eldest movie page...? The changes: here. If you can let me know what I did so I don't do it again, I would appreciate it. Fallen62 19:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Question I actually fixed it to be "Train wreck" from "train wrench", and you switched it back to "train wrench" :P And should I not use the RTE from now on...? Is there a way to disable it? Fallen62 19:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Question Thanks a lot! Found it before you told me, but I appreciate the help! check out my new blog post the title says it.... Swisherboy19 (Talk) 23:55, 25 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 I'll join... sorry 'bout the delay internet been down... do you mind if I create a skin, anyideas about what it shouild be about, I can do almost anything... I start a story, but I prople wont get it up for some time, as internet is playing up, and on accont I am writting a book, I want to get it finished by jan 2010 so I wont be working on this story very much, and wont post the 'book' for obsreious reasons, copyright and such. anynow please give it some thought about the skin, by the way the skin for this wiki is ready if you want it. kind regards--Dannflow Talk! 00:38, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I'll join... sorry 'bout the delay internet been down... do you mind if I create a skin, anyideas about what it shouild be about, I can do almost anything... I start a story, but I prople wont get it up for some time, as internet is playing up, and on accont I am writting a book, I want to get it finished by jan 2010 so I wont be working on this story very much, and wont post the 'book' for obsreious reasons, copyright and such. anynow please give it some thought about the skin, by the way the skin for this wiki is ready if you want it. kind regards--Dannflow Talk! 00:38, 26 August 2009 (UTC) my blog again... yeah I agree. I think it will be Arya. Do you think the idea of the Varden being obliterated and the dragons and riders having to take on Galbatorix on their own sounds plausible? I thought of it while I was leisurely playing basketball. Just a side note, I saw Dannflow said that he was writing a book... I too have a book I am working on. I haven't started chapter 1 yet, but I have a good 40 pages of pre writing and planning. I was wondering if I could maybe run each chapter by you as I begin to write it sometime this year. Would you read it as I write and sort of be an "editor", per say? When I was younger I had some fantasies about writing books but immediately started up Word and began to write with no clue what I was doing. However, having already almost filled up a notebook with prewriting, I'm convinced I will make this book happen. Eh.... thats a no no. I want to keep it kind of secretive. I seriously hope to publish it some day. well book 4 will be out before my book lol. here - ill make a website for it and only give you the url... or better yet make another wiki or something along those lines. sure but that day is long from here. I probably won't get started on the prologue (yes it has a prologue) for several more months due to my busy schedule, and then from there it will probably take a week per chapter plus breaks and what not and yadda yadda, so probably an average of three weeks per chapter. So itll have around 50+ chapters, and there are 52 weeks in a year, so 3 weeks per chapter means about 2 and half years writing this book. well i want it to be good ya know... it took CP 5 years to write Eragon and another 2 to get it widely published. I mean, in that regard 2 and a half years is rushing it! lol BURN!!!! That felt so good lol. I was over on Inheritance Forums and this guy challenged me saying that everything I was saying was false and said no such statement from CP existed and he asked me to put up a quote. It took me a while to find the quote, but thanks to Dannflow, I found it =D That guy seems to have left the thread out of humiliation lol. -Swisherboy19 some guy named stevenj hey... uhh.... do u think i could get one of those little dragon apprentice banners? I just reached 250 edit count on the main =P -Swisher lol thanks i told u i was working on a book.... obviously since i havent started its hardly a time to be thinking about titles, but I do have a 40 page outline written, and know alot about the story. Does the name Shadowfire sound cool? I think it does.... I know you have no idea about the plot but if saw a fantasy book called Shadowfire with flame on the cover, would you pick it up? well in that case, yes, i do plan on reaching at the least 400 pages. here would be a summary at this point: Lotus was just an average boy, until his village was ransacked and burned to the ground. Overwhelmed with rage, Lotus goes out to seek vengeance on the people that destroyed his village. What he discovers though are secrets that he never imagined, and a curse that would inevitably change the fate of Lotus - and the world. Keep in mind I haven't even written the book yet.... I just threw that summary together like right now lol. My outline though has now reached around 40 pages =) re: comment on my user page. hi there, sorry for the delay in this responce. the internet has been down (again!!!) but now is working fine. there is a way to preveiw the skin, infact there are two. the first is simply to go to a user cosdim skin page paste the code of which I can send you- and click preveiw, please note there are some errors in the preveiw BUT NOT IN THE SKIN ITSELF. or I can do a picture that shows part of the skin and send it to you. if you want the picture, I have already made them, as there are two skins to choes from and I can edit them at any time to fit the wiki if you dont think they fit. also please note in the pictures you can only see the top half of the skin. please get back to me ASAP =) kind regards --Dannflow Talk! 06:53, 1 September 2009 (UTC) sorry, but I am a little confused do you want the code or the pictures?--Dannflow Talk! 03:14, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ok thanks for making that clear. I shall upload them soonish. --Dannflow Talk! 21:21, September 2, 2009 (UTC) done. here and here, please read the summery to understand what the rest of the skin looks like.=) I can edit them as you see fit-oh and it would help if you picked which one you wanted.--Dannflow Talk! 21:56, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Upgraded swisherwiki rights Hey i made you a beraucrat (however you spell it) on Swisherwiki. I also made Dannflow admin. Now you two can test the monaco over there. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 13:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Upgraded swisherwiki rights Hey i made you a beraucrat (however you spell it) on Swisherwiki. I also made Dannflow admin. Now you two can test the monaco over there. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 13:18, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Here to help and keep up to date with anything Eragon related.Im a decent fan.A figment of your imagination and then some! (Holonet) 01:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I see the Star Wars page was deleted. In my opinion it should have kept as the plot in this Quodrilogy resembles that of the Origional Trilogy. Easiest seen in Eldest in my opinion to the Empire Strikes Back. Oi and Eragon also does resemble a similar plot line to a New Hope.A figment of your imagination and then some! (Holonet) 01:51, September 9, 2009 (UTC) long time no see hey wutsup? just havent really talked in a while... ive been real busy so what's the latest wiki news? Swisherboy19 (Talk) 01:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Star Wars.A figment of your imagination and then some! (Holonet) 20:12, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Oi that page looks mean.A figment of your imagination and then some! (Holonet) 20:20, September 9, 2009 (UTC) You know it to be true.A figment of your imagination and then some! (Holonet) 20:33, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I don't know,gonna make some templates ofr the SHFW.A figment of your imagination and then some! (Holonet) 20:42, September 9, 2009 (UTC) skin Sorry for the delay. been way busy. anyhows, do you want me to continue to work on it or just give you the code? I can do either.--Dannflow Talk! 21:48, September 9, 2009 (UTC) school and basketball here. i like the new skin but i cant really tell what the banner is.... Hey did you delete my news bulletin? I'm not mad or anything just curious what happened to it... Swisherboy19 (Talk) 20:11, October 16, 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Thank you ;) Thanks for nabbing that spammer/abuser person ;) I think I got most of their revisions undone as well. I figured you had enough on your hands dealing with that ;) Fallen62 21:22, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :That's why you have to graduate ;) Does wonders :D Fallen62 15:00, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :What are you studying, and how long is the light at the end of the tunnel...? Fallen62 14:03, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :That sucks : / I hope the studies are going well, though! Fallen62 18:16, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::OK, sounds good ;) I'll keep that in mind for next time ;) And you're welcome. It was fun to keep fixing the changes they did... They'd change, rollback, they'd change, rollback, etc. Took em a bit but they learned... Fallen62 16:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::It was a good time ;) I wasn't sure about some of the edits/additions that weren't vandalism and if they should belong, so I left em. I see most of them you ended up undoing anyway :P I err on the side of caution usually, unless I know it's wrong or not good (i.e. vandalism). And I'm glad to be of service ;) Like I said, I'll do whatever I can to help the wiki and keep it clean. I may not contribute a lot of info, but I feel I contribute a lot to keeping it clean and accurate ;) Fallen62 17:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Just an FYI, this page should be deleted. It's Russian and basically asking what scent of a man and woman do you like... O.o Fallen62 16:04, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Might as well get this one while you're at it too :P Fallen62 18:49, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Again, thanks ;) You should just give me admin rights so I don't have to come crawling to you guys all the time ;) Fallen62 22:11, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I know ;) I was just joking around ;) Not quite sure I'd want admin rights anyway... I've got enough stuff on my plate :P Fallen62 02:04, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the greeting, mate. xD Gethos 02:41, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Kialandi I was wondering, in which interview did Paolini did mention Kialandi's race and gender? User:Master Shannara November 27, 2009 Thank you. User:Master Shannara November 27, 2009 Question about administrators I just want to ask about this: Please note that if you are inactive for six or more months, your rights will be removed. When was that agreed on?--Iner22 (talk)--check out Inheriwiki for more Inheritance Cycle information! 13:28, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Inheriwiki is looking really nice -- I can see you have been working hard on it! That said, it needs a bit more work to meet the spotlight criteria. First, could you please drop the protection level on the mainpage? I can see no history of vandalism that merits sysop-level protection, and that page should be editable by visitors (at a minimum, by logged-in visitors). Also, while you definitely have a logo, it's nearly invisible against the graphic background; could you make it more legible? There are also about 70 -- could you please sort them out? Finally, w 9hile you certainly have 100 non-stub pages, I notice that more than half of your articles are in the Stub category. That means that a visitor will see the "stub article" notice on half of the pages they visit, which is sort of discouraging. Many of the pages do not seem to be stubs any more; could you clean them out and get it down to 100-200 pages maximum? Please ask again when you have taken care of these issues and can meet all the spotlight requirements. I went ahead and made the links in the sidebar legible (they were white on white) in your Mediawiki:Monaco.css page. Could I also recommend that you consider filling in the huge white space at the top of your main page? The very first section of the page (before the big log picture) could easily fit in one column, and would look much better for a casual visitor than hitting a page where all they see is ads and whitespace until they scroll down to find the content. These aren't really spotlight requiremets, just some suggestions for improvement :). Let me know if you have any questions! -- Wendy (talk) 02:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Main Page I'd be happy to help you, but I'm not quite sure what you think is broken on the Sandbox page. Perhaps you can tell me what you want different? -- Wendy (talk) 02:29, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Ok. I'm too tired to parse the code tonight, but I'll look at it in the next few days. Just to be completely clear, you want the top bit to have 2 or 3 boxes across the page? The bottom two are in two columns for me, with some interesting vertical white space because they are such different lengths; the default two column format generally has one wide column on the left and one 300px column on the right. Did you want them even? -- Wendy (talk) 02:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::So this wiki has main-page ads on; a banner up top and a right-hand side ad that's 300px wide. If you have adblock on you'll see white space where those ads are, and that can't be removed. The white space in the little top section was caused by putting the ads in, which is why you didn't see it on preview. ::In order to put those ads on the page, wikia has to wrap the whole thing in some extra code. Most wikis put these "mainpage column tags" in explicitly on the page itself, so when they hit "preview" they see the page as it will display. You didn't have them. So the page looked fine on preview, but when it was displayed live, wikia's servers added those wrappers, which changed the layout and available widths at the top. The hardcoded pixel widths were slightly too wide (for a 1024px resolution screen) so the content was dropped below the right-side ad, creating a lot of white space beside the ad. In addition, the "div" tags around the search box were affected(I have no idea why though) so the layout of the title and search stuff was only spreading over half of the space. ::I added the tags into the page, so that in future you will see the page on preview as it will look live (well except there are blank spots instead of real ads on preview). I also straightened out the top section. It should work on any screen that is 1024px or wider. ::Everything from "NAVIGATION" on down is coded as a fixed, narrow width. That could be much wider if you want (full screen in fact) but I left it alone. -- Wendy (talk) 02:17, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::756 px sounds about right for the content width of a 1024px resolution screen; however many users (about 2/3rds of them) have screens wider than that. The bottom half of the page currently uses 504px though, which is pretty narrow and looks a bit odd to me -- why not use all the space? I personally prefer to code stuff as percentage width rather than pixels, which then scales to each viewer's screen (vertical alignment is difficult to ensure however). But that one is up to you and how you want the page to look for different people; there is nothing that says you can't hardcode to a certain width, and there are wikis who do. -- Wendy (talk) 02:32, December 8, 2009 (UTC) hey.... Back Hey what's up? I just got your message asking me if i was still online. Sorry. I have fallen victim to too-much-work-along-with-basketball-practice-until-5:00-everyday-disease. I hadn't really payed much attention to this site lately. I read apologies and realized that it was true. I'm gonna try to stay active more often now. How about you? Swisherboy19 (Talk) 03:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Articles Remember that on Article pages themselves, we don't sign our contributions (ie on Rock of Kuthian). I moved all the speculations to the discussion section of the article.--[[User:Erbschaft Leser|''Erbschaft Leser]] ([[User talk:Erbschaft Leser|''talk]]) 07:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Delete request Kick the spam out. Regards, - Nicmavr Deletion of Du Fells Nangoroth Hi General5 7, what was the reason for deleting this page? Mistake? Maybe you just wanted to delete a misspelled redirect page? It was the article you deleted. Regards, --Weas-El 11:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Remake of Logo Hey. In the past few months I have been extremely busy improving and enhancing my graphic design skills. I have really gotten so much better. I am actually about to be officially certified by Adobe in Photoshop. I would like to redo some of the art I have done. If you would like, I would remake some of the personal images I made for you, such as the Eragon/Master Chief, also. Let me know if you'll replace the logo and other images with new art for me. Thanks! Swisherboy19 (Talk) 19:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 alright cool. I have uploaded the new logo I made. If you don't like it feel free to tell me and I will change it. :) Swisher eh.... i wouldn't recommend that pic because all the content is in the middle. This background is skinny, so it needs to be a skinny bg. New logo finished uploading. you like? yeah sure i'll get on it. P.S. I like the old inheriwiki better.... the layout and all. Maybe we could switch things up a little. Also, let's see if I can make the 1900x200 banner match my logo and then we can color coordinate the site real well so it looks really cool. I still envy the look of the World of Warcraft wiki. Why can't ours look like that? that much I knew. To preserve a transparent bg in a photo, the photo needs to be saved as a .png or a .TIFF. The logo I just made that is blue is supposed to replace the one that has Brom overseeing all those pics of Eragon that is featured on the front page. It does not need to have a transparent Bg in my opinion because it would be within the text area. But on the borders, such as in the WoW wiki, we could have pics of characters against a transparent BG and I could make a texture to serve as the Bg, or something like that. WE could test it all out over on swisherwiki. ohhhh are you talking about the logo in the top left corner? ok lets start over. I made a new front page graphic to replace the one that is the collage of Eragon's with Brom's face in the background that says InheritanceWiki in big white letters. I would like my new one that I just uploaded to replace it. You would like a new logo in the top left that has a transparent BG, and a new banner to spread the top of the screen. I would also like banners on the left and right sides of the screen like Wow Wiki Am I correct on all what we want here? I agree. Ok. Would you go ahead and replace the Inheriwiki Spotlight picture with the new one I made? That's a good way to start. ok ill ttyl but I still think we're unclear a little. I am talking about replacing this image: with this image: is that what you were thinking of? like are you talking about the banner i put up on swisherwiki? You want the bottom to be white faded? Okay I'll get to work on it ASAP. Really really busy weekend, but this week is standardized test week at school so I'll have some free time in the afternoons. I have this vision in my head of what we could get this website to look like... it's awesome, problem is, i don't know code.... what if i took a screen shot and then made a jpeg image of what i imagine this site could look like and then you can get to work on some code or something and see if we can get it there? Does that sound good? Picture policy Hi General5 7, I just read some old discussions about fanart pictures, but didn't see a result... I assume that there was an understanding to allow fanart or "extern" pictures in the articles? Is there any picture policy, that I didn't find yet? If there isn't any, I think we should create one. It is difficult to argue, that some fanart pictures are allowed and others are not. And in many cases it is just a matter of taste. Somebody made the proposal to vote on every single picture. I'm not sure if this will work, because there are too many pictures and too little active users willing to vote. What do you think? And is there already any agreement how to deal with this problem? --Weas-El 17:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :See your answer here. ::What you propose is to discuss every single picture, as Cyfiero did in the forum, that is linked above. The idea isn't bad, but I think every user should be able to vote, not only a committee. I would prefer not to limit the right to decide this to a small group of users. Maybe this will animate more users to participate in the discussion. ::Maybe we should give it a try. We could write a new template, similar to the one that is used for the RfA voting, and insert it to the image's talk page. The rules should be similar to the RfA voting: Only established users may vote, and the artists may not vote for their own images. (And maybe we should allow new images only if the source and license are known.) Vote options could be: "add", "replace another", "don't add". Could it work like that? --Weas-El 17:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, I can write it. As soon as I'm done, I'll leave a message for you to check it for mistakes and revise the wording. ;-) --Weas-El 18:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::You may want to take a look at my drafts: User:Weas-El/Image_vote (for the image's talk page) and User:Weas-El/Image_vote_info (for the user's talk page). Feel free to change them. --Weas-El 19:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC)